The Child
by Starlit Anabelle
Summary: A Tenchi Muyo/DBZ crossover. Uh...I'm not very good with summaries, but the story's good, so you'll just have to read to find out.
1. Started Over?

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: I own DBZ and Tenchi Muyo! *Lawyers walk in* Hey! Waste your time on someone else! *Lawyers shake their heads* Fine! I don't own DBZ or Tenchi Muyo. *lawyers leave the room*mutters * But I do own Mirai Trunks. . .  
  
Mirai Trunks: *sweat drops* Oh boy. . .  
  
  
  
"Can't we use our last full wish to wish Goku back?" Yamcha yelled to Shenron. It was after the Cell games and Goku had died. "No. He has started over in another dimension." Shenron replied. Everyone looked at each other. "Started over?" They asked in unison.  
  
~In the Tenchi dimension~  
  
Tenchi was working in the carrot fields when he suddenly heard a loud wail. "Hm? What's that?" he asked. He set down his basket and walked over to some bushes on the edge of the field. He walked around the bushes to see a baby.  
  
The baby was wrapped up a light blue blanket. The baby-who was a boy- had black hair sticking out in all directions. He was crying. "It's a-a baby." Tenchi stammered. He picked up the baby. The baby stopped crying and opened his eyes. His eyes-like his hair-was black.  
  
"Who are you? And where did you come from?" Tenchi asked the baby, as if to expect an answer. The baby just stared and blinked curiously at him. Suddenly he reached out, grabbed a tiny handful of Tenchi's hair, and pulled. "Ow! Hey, stop that!" Tenchi cried, prying the baby's hand of his hair.  
  
The baby just laughed. Tenchi held the baby out at arms' length. "I should take you to Washu. . .She'd probably be able to find out who your parents are. But then we'd probably run into Ryoko and Ayeka and all the others on the way to her lab, and they'd probably scare you. . .hmmm. . ." Tenchi thought. The baby tilted his head.  
  
Tenchi's face brightened. "I know! I'll take you to Grandpa!" he said. He walked over to his half-filled basket of carrots. He set the baby down in the basket. Tenchi picked up the basket and walked up to his grandfather's shrine.  
  
Author's note-So how was that? I'll have the next chapter out soon. By the way, as for the fanfic 'Rachel's New Destiny', I'll try to get out the next chapter by the end of the week. I'm just getting over major writer's block.  
  
Super Sailor Saturn: But I want the next chapter of 'Rachel's New Destiny' out NOW.  
  
Me: *Whacks Super Sailor Saturn over the head* Be patient! I said I'll have it out by the end of the week! Be happy!  
  
Super Sailor Saturn: *pouts*  
  
Me: I said be happy!  
  
Super Sailor Saturn: *Continues to pout*  
  
Me: Never mind. Anyways, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


	2. Well He Looks Like He'd Be Named Spike W...

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or DBZ. I'm not making any money off of this. So don't sue.  
  
Tenchi knocked on the door of his grandfather's shrine. "Is that you Tenchi?" Katsuhito (Tenchi's grandfather) called from inside the shrine. "Yeah." Tenchi said, walking inside. Katsuhito was sitting at a small table. "Did you finish your chores?" he asked.  
  
"Well. . .no. . .but I found a baby in the fields!" Tenchi said. Katsuhito raised an eyebrow. "A baby. . .?" "Yeah. I think someone abandoned him. . ." Tenchi replied, taking the baby out of the basket. Katsuhito sensed some kind of strange power coming from the baby. "Hm. . ." He said. He finally chose to ignore it, at least for now.  
  
"Should we keep him?" Tenchi asked. "Tenchi, this isn't a pet. It's a baby boy. We can't just abandon him, so we should let him stay. But taking care of a baby is hard work and a big responsibility." Katsuhito replied.  
  
"I can take care of him! But. . .he's going to need a name." Tenchi replied as he walked out of the shrine carrying the baby. "Tenchi!" Katsuhito called. Tenchi turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"When you finish taking care of the baby, get back to your chores." "Yes Grandpa." Tenchi sighed.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi walked into the house to see Ryoko and Ayeka fighting over the remote control that went to the TV. "Sure you can the remote control. . .When you pry it from my cold dead fingers! (A/N: Read that off of a bumper sticker. . . ^_^;) Ryoko yelled, pulling on one end of the remote. "I might do just that!" Ayeka yelled back, pulling on the other end.  
  
The baby watched with amusement and interest. Tenchi sighed, then finally yelled, "could you two please stop?!" Ryoko and Ayeka looked over at Tenchi and dropped the remote. "Tenchi!" they said in unison. They were by his side in an instant. Tenchi sweat dropped.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, you're home early." Ayeka said. She took notice of the bundle Tenchi was holding. "Is that a present for me?" She asked. "Of course not! Why would he give you any presents?! If it's a present than it's probably for me!" Ryoko said.  
  
"It's not for either of you and it's not a present! It's a baby boy that I found in the fields!" Tenchi yelled. The baby began to cry again. "Now look at what you two did!" Tenchi accused. "He's staying with us?" Ryoko asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. But he still needs a name." Tenchi replied. "How about 'Spike'?" Ayeka suggested, staring the baby's hair. The baby stopped crying and made a face like he was sucking on a lemon. "I don't think he likes the name." Tenchi sighed.  
  
"Well he looks like he'd be named Spike with that hair." Ayeka retorted. As if in response, the baby grabbed one of her pigtails and pulled. HARD. "OW!" Ayeka yelled. The baby let go of her hair, clapped, and laughed.  
  
"Little brat." Ayeka muttered. "Hey, maybe having this baby around the house won't be so bad." Ryoko said thoughtfully. "And what is THAT supposed to mean?!" Ayeka yelled. "Exactly what you THINK it means princess!" "Can we TRY to get along?!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Which fields did you find him in?" Ryoko asked. "In the carrot fields." Tenchi replied. Ryoko thought for a moment. "How about 'Kakarotto'?" she asked. A looked of recognition flickered across the baby's face. In an instant it was gone.  
  
"Do you think he likes the name?" Ryoko asked. "It looked like it for a minute, but that could have been my imagination." Ayeka commented. "I wish we knew what his name was before he was abandoned." Ryoko sighed. Tenchi snapped his fingers. "That's it! Washu could help!"  
  
  
  
Author's Note-So how was that? Please R&R. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. By the way, check out stories by Kisike Tsume. The both of us are writing 'Halftime', and she wrote 'April Fools Day' which is a really funny story. See you soon! Ja ne!  
  
P.S. By the way, Midnight Shinigami? You asked who left Chibi Goku on the doorstep. That's part of the mystery. Your question will be answered later on in the fanfic. ^_~ 


	3. So Having a Tail Isn't Normal!

Disclaimer-I don't own Tenchi Muyo or DBZ yet. I'm looking for the dragonballs so that I can own both. But until then, I don't own DBZ or Tenchi Muyo.  
  
"Can I hack into some recent hospital files?! Really Tenchi, you're insulting me! I'm the greatest scientific genius in the entire universe and you're asking me if I can hack into some primitive files?! I can find information about him with just a picture of him!" Washu said, her computer appearing. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka sighed. After five minutes Washu frowned.  
  
"What's wrong Little Washu?" Tenchi asked. "I can't find anything about this baby, old or recent, and I'm scanning universal-wide." Washu replied. The baby stared curiously at her, then yawned. "It's like this baby just suddenly popped into existence, but I find no disturbance in dimensions." Washu continued. The baby looked up at Tenchi.  
  
"Ga-kuh." The baby said. Tenchi raised an eyebrow. "Ga-kuh." The baby seemed to insist in baby language. "Ga kuh?" Tenchi repeated, frowning in confusion. "Maybe he's trying to say 'Goku'." Washu suggested. The baby laughed and clapped his hands.  
  
"He likes the name!" Tenchi said. "All right then, Goku it is." Ryoko said. The baby smiled and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, Goku woke up and began crying. "Ayeka, I think Goku needs his diaper changed. I'm too busy. Could you do it?" Sasami called from the kitchen. "Alright." Ayeka sighed. She grabbed a clean diaper and unwrapped the blanket.  
  
***  
  
Sasami heard a scream from the living room. "Ayeka?! Ayeka?!" Sasami yelled frantically, running into the living room. Ayeka was standing about a foot away from Goku. "What's wrong?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Goku has a-a-a tail! Just like that demon woman!" Ayeka yelled. "So?" Sasami asked. "So having a tail isn't normal!" Ayeka yelled. Sasami sighed.  
  
Author's Note-So how was that? Please R&R! I'll update very soon. See you soon! Ja ne!  
  
~~advertising~~  
  
Check out 'Wish for the Past' by Burenda. Definitely a great story! It's about when Goten wishes to meet his grandfather (Bardock), but gets sent to the past on accident. I recommend reading it! 


End file.
